Character Creation
Before making your page in Pandemonium, please make sure to read over the entirety of this page. It includes important passages and information that contain all rules relevant to character creation. Races In the vast and open world of Pandemonium, from the fringes of the known world and deep within the heart of the capital exist an impossible amount of races. All more equally unique and different from each other. Despite this, humans still maintain themselves as the predominant and most common species found in the Empire. Aside from general appearance, races are also different in other ways. Some are physically stronger, others more delicate, and so much more. In Pandemonium, these differences are represented through racial modifiers/skills that can be found in all things. General information regarding all species and their specific skills. *'Dwarves' can place 2 points into their constitution. *'Elves' can place 2 points into their dexterity. *'Humans' can have 2 points they can put separately into any 2 attributes. However, they can trade in these attributes and instead choose 2 additional spells/skills to have instead. *'Orcs' can place 2 points into their strength. Custom Races In Pandemonium, custom races are allowed. All hominid species are allowed to have 2 points which they can allocate where they like. Any special history, skills, or abilities will require a page explaining more. In Pandemonium, most organic forms of life that are hominid are considered "mutants" or "abhumans" to most other humans. All races must be approved before use or creation of your character. Attributes Attributes are a set of stats that measure the ability of character's made in role-playing games. The purpose and exact scale of this measured ability varies in every game, typically revolving around at least 6 universal attributes that are present in most RPGs. The definition retains most of its use for the Attributes specifically used in Pandemonium, and encompass all aspect's of a character's measured ability. Use in Pandemonium In Pandemonium, Attributes are meant to measure character's and the abilities they are able to use with it. This helps create balance and helps bring things in perspective, allowing members, and DM's too, to roleplay together in a cohesive and orderly fashion. There are at least 7 attributes that are used in Pandemonium's attributes, and what is meant by that you'll soon understand. *'Strength –' is the measure of a character's physical strength, athleticism, and how much force they can exert. *'Dexterity –' is the measure of a character's agility, reflexes, balance, and speed. *'Constitution –' is the measure of a character's health, stamina, and endurance. *'Intelligence –' is the measure of a character's wit, memory, and reasoning. *'Wisdom –' is the measure of a character's level of perception and intuition. *'Charisma –' is the measure of a character's social skills and their ability to use that in designing conversations. *'Magic –' is the measure of a character's skill and understanding in a particular area of magic. These stats all affect the actions of players in Pandemonium, aiding or in some cases hindering their actions depending on their level of ability in particular areas. They do not however entirely alter the outcome of an action or decision of a situation, which is still dependent on a role-player's own skill. How Magic Works in Attributes Magic is the only unique and different attribute in Pandemonium. Unlike other attributes, it is not specifically focused in one category and is in fact a generic attribute to be filled in by the player themselves. This specific study of magic can be anyone that the player in question decides for themselves, be it fire magic, plague magic, beauty magic, and so on. This attribute will then represent their ability in said area and help serve as a medium through which spells will be graded. Adding new Magics Players are not limited to only one magic type, and are allowed to have multiple. However, in order to do so they must first sacrifice some of their character's power in turn for some versatility. A new magic type in one's abilities requires the player to sacrifice 5 points from their 6 attributes and place them into the new attribute to reach a basic level of understanding. Point Values Pandemonium's Attributes operate off a 20-point scale, the scale of which reflects varying levels of power which are all obtainable through any hard work or effort put into the role-play. *'5 Points –' Standard Power. At this level, your character operates on a level expected of their species and age. *'10 Points –' Peak Power. At this level, your character is at the peak of their physical ability. This is the limit of where raw strength and ability can take someone. Beyond this point, you will need to use magic to become any stronger. *'15 Points –' Enhanced Power. At this level, your character is unnatural compared to others, you have somehow managed to go beyond natural limits and it shows in your mythical feats. *'20 Points –' Supernatural Power. In spite of all that you face, you have managed to go even further beyond. You are a legend, your powers surely amuse the Gods. *'20+ Points –' Beyond Supernatural. Is it even possible... ? God and Man alike will rue the day when something of this power comes to be. Starting Points In the beginning, when everyone creates their character's they all start with exactly 35 Points. These points are to be assigned across all 7+ attributes. They should accurately represent your character's and the abilities they have in RP. Upon starting in Pandemonium, you also begin with 2 slots for magic or abilities; or you can go with one spell, one ability. Magic Magic is the source of all power in Pandemonium. It exists within and throughout us, from the tips of our fingers down to the Earth below and back up to the twilight of space. Yet, despite its abundancy less than half the world's population is capable of using it. However, bearing in mind those who can use it; everyone uses Magic differently. Despite the many and innumerable variations that exist across the world, they all follow the same principles to harness the magic within the universe. #'Focus'. Regardless of the magic being used, all users of it begin by focusing their inner magic to achieve something. Once they have gathered the magic required for the spell, they then move onto step two. #'Channel'. The magic gathered is then brought through a conduit, which can practically be anything. For some this is a staff, others wands, even runes, and more. These conduits of power help amplify the magic used and convert it into its most powerful form. #'Release'. Through their charged conduit, the transmitted energy is then released producing the desired effect made by the mage in question. Mortal Magic Mortal Magic is a broad term that refers to a type of magic that relies entirely on the body of a mortal to use. This is the most common type of magic that almost every mage uses at the beginning of their careers. This magic relies entirely on the essence found within one's self and using that as a basis for their spells. While this isn't the most powerful type of magic since it relies on the little magic that can be found within one's body, it is the most dependable kind of magic. The only drawback of this magic type is that the power source is very limited, and can more easily result in death by magic exhaustion than other magic types. Cosmic Magic Cosmic Magic is the second-most common type of magic found amongst mages. Instead of relying entirely on the mortal essence found within ourselves, cosmic magic more heavily relies on the essence found all around us. By using only what's necessary, a mage can use their body's power to draw upon the magical energy around them. This magic is much more potent and numerable than mortal magic, allowing the mage to effectively create more devastaing spells that have a wider and more vast effect than normal magic. Because of the chaotic essence of nature itself, however, this same magic that could bring about fire storms, plagues of locusts, and cataclysmic earthquakes can just as easily rebound against the user and become as fatal. Because of this, cosmic magic is often only used by advanced mages in trying times.